Season Spirits
by Sandstorm-cat
Summary: Short stories about the four season spirits. each with own experience. hope you like it, it's my first story here...


Chapter 1: Autumn

Harper Storm, the spirit of autumn, is a hyperactive, excited, yet nice and caring 15-year-old girl. When she used to be a human she often played with her younger brothers in the forest near her hometown, but was killed by wolves one night when she protected her brothers. That's why Man in Moon decided to make her a spirit and since the accident happened during autumn, she was turned into the autumn spirit, with middle-long maroon wavy hair, shining turquoise eyes and a normal skin that has a few pale spots. Like her fellow season spirits Harper has a staff for power support and without her staff she can't fly or create strong autumn winds.

During the fall season it's her job to make sure every leaf gets another colour, that they eventually fall from the trees and that every harvest is a success. But thanks to Sam Flame, the summer spirit, some harvests fail and die through extreme drought.

In the beginning of fall it's also the season of hurricanes in America and although Harper isn't a guardian she still tries to safe the humans, but that takes a lot of her energy and after a hurricane she's always very exhausted.

But she likes to have fun and she likes it to fool people by for example stealing papers out of their hands and then laughing at their faces. It's no problem; no one sees her, because no one believes in her or has ever heard of her.

That thought makes her lonely sometimes, but she hides her feelings by making fun and acting like she doesn't care. Fortunately, she always has the other spirits and her best friend is Nea Flora, the spring spirit, to who she can tell her secrets. She also has another friend, a human…

Once she flew over a place where she noticed that there were still green leaves, so she descended to the ground. The green leaves were on trees on a schoolyard and there were a lot of students walking around whose school day have finished already and they were going home. Harper didn't pay attention to them and started colouring the leaves and made some already fall down with a whirlwind. Only two students noticed this and Harper heard them talk. "Do you already have an idea what kind of legend you're going to write about?" the one asked the other, who shook her head. "No, I'll go look for one at home…"

Harper became curious and decided to follow that last one to her home. She flew all the way with the cycling girl until she arrived at her home. The girl went immediately to her bedroom where she started searching in a book for a legend. Harper looked with her over her shoulder and couldn't get any happier when she saw herself named in the book. She wanted to make the girl see her and she got an idea! Quickly she grabbed the book out of the girl's hand and took the pen she was holding as well. While the girl was shocked and looking at her book that was floating, Harper circled her name in the book and wrote down next to it: 'Believe in me'. Then she gave it back to the stunned girl who started reading the part about Harper and you just saw her thinking: "How did that just happen?"

Then she stared to the empty space and mumbled: "Harper the autumn spirit? Maybe it was her who made those leaves turn brown so suddenly…"

Slowly, but clearly, she started to see someone appear in front of her and she'd scream if Harper didn't whisper: "Sssh, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm Harper and who're you?"

"Bridget." The girl answered, even more amazed than just ago.

Harper nodded as she repeated the name and started walking around the room while looking at the walls and all the stuff. Bridget followed the spirit with her eyes when she realised something and asked: "Why are you here?"

Harper answered while shrugging: "Cause I overheard your conversation about that essay or something about legends and well, I'm one, so I thought I may as well help you."

Bridget admitted that it was true and explained the exercise to Harper. They had to write a story about how it would be to meet a legend, who it would be and what they would talk about together, etc. After she's finished explaining Harper started laughing and shouted: "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get started!"

They spent the whole afternoon together and Harper showed Bridget what the life of a season spirit looked like and told her about the other spirits as well. She told her about her fellow season spirits Sam, Nea and Jack and about the guardians Sandman, Tooth fairy, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny and Jack Frost. Of course she had to explain why Jack was not only a season spirit but a guardian as well. According to what Harper had heard from Jack, he was chosen by Man in Moon to become a guardian and fight against Pitch Black, the bogeyman.

Bridget listened in excitement to it all and after that she told about her school, class and friends. The stories made Harper curious and she wanted to know how a school day looked like, so she said to Bridget: "Can I come with you tomorrow?"

Bridget hesitated but said she could anyway. So the next day Harper went with Bridget to the school and followed the student the whole day. It was a hilarious sight: everyone walked through Harper and the school bell startled the spirit every time it rang.

Normally Harper would've gotten upset by people walking through her, but that day was different and she didn't mind it at all, she even laughed every time it happened.

Harper paid the most attention to the class where Bridget had gotten the instruction to write a story about a legend, because she wanted to know what kind of stories the others had made. Some even had to read their story out, most of them reluctantly, only one spoke willing: a boy who appeared to be the smartest of the class and also quite an annoying one and his story was just violent, Harper couldn't really laugh about it like she did with the others. When the day ended and Harper walked together with Bridget and her friends out the school towards the bikes, she said to Bridget: "Thanks for today, it has been great fun!"

Bridget smiled genuinely, she has enjoyed herself too.

After that, Harper said goodbye to Bridget and promised to come back one day, then she was gone. Taking off in air, she spread her season magic over the whole place and changed it to a beautiful landscape in autumn. Bridget looked at it in awe and happiness. Never she'd forget this day…


End file.
